The Sylphs
by Waliingb
Summary: Harry always thought, that he would finally manage to live a 'normal' life after Voldemorts death. Well ... he wasn't Harry Potter for nothing. Warnings: Creature fic!; slash!; s/D; bashing! ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**What**** the hammer? what the chain?  
In what furnace was thy brain?  
What the anvil? what dread grasp  
Dare its deadly terrors clasp?**

* * *

Harry was sitting in a compartment with his best friends while looking back at his seventh year. During the Easter Holidays he had finally managed to defeat Voldemort once and for all and would be incredibly happy, if it wasn't for all the deaths the light side had suffered. The most crushing one for them had been the death of Albus Dumbledore who had been killed by Voldemort before Harry had been able to reach him.  
After a week of mourning for everyone that had died it had been decided that moving on was the best way to handle things. It didn't mean that they didn't respect the deaths of people that had fought among them but that they knew that all of _the Fallen _would want them to move on.  
School had resumed quickly and Harry and his friends had to jump into the preparations for their NEWTS at once.  
Hogwarts had always been _Home _but much had changed after the final battle and now Harry couldn't wait to get back to London.  
For the first time in years, he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys. After the final battle, Kingsley had been appointed as the new _Minister of Magic _and one of his first actions had been to publicly declare Sirius' innocence.  
Kingsley had offered Sirius a compensation for his many years in Askaban in form of galleons but Sirius had declined, stating that he already had "more money than he could handle". In an attempt to do something to pay Sirius back, although he knew that nothing could really be done to make up for staying in Askaban for years without being guilty, Kingsley had the genius idea to let people remodel Grimmauld Place from the inside.  
Harry had exchanged owls about twice a week with his godfather and honorary godfather and they had told him that the house was practically unrecognisable.  
Even Sirius, who had loathed the house he had grown up in, admitted that he looked forward to living in his ancestral home. In one of their letters, Sirius had asked Harry to stay with them after his graduation and Harry didn't even have to think about it for a second. He would finally get what he'd been dreaming of for the last four years: living with his godfather.  
There was only one thing that made Harry feel uncomfortable when thinking about living with his godfathers. In their last letter, Remus had mentioned that they needed to talk to him. Some people would say that that didn't have to mean anything bad but Harry knew better. Good things never started with the words "…we need to talk!". They just didn't.  
Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a hand shaking his arm roughly. He looked to his right and saw Ron looking at him with a rather annoyed expression on his face. "Were you even listening to me mate?" he asked while Hermione was frowning at him from the bench opposite to theirs.  
Harry sighed. Had they always been this annoying? Harry really couldn't remember. Ever since the war had ended he had become annoyed because of them more and more often and he couldn't understand why. Was it him? Or was it them? … Or neither? … Maybe both?  
Like many times in the last months, he decided to let it go. Maybe it was just post-war-…something.  
"I'm sorry." He looked at his best friends apologetically. "I was just thinking about the past weeks."  
Hermione nodded eagerly. "I completely understand Harry. But you really **must** pay more attention to your surroundings. It is impolite to ignore people around you!"  
Harry nodded sheepishly.  
"Anyway…" Ron started while chewing on a sandwich. _Had he always been this disgusting? – Yes he has! _  
"…'Mione and I were talking about going home. 'you really sure you wanne go live with Sirius?"  
Harry tried to hide his disgust at his friends eating habits. Had it been this bad before?  
"For the tenth time Ron … YES I want to go live with Sirius. He's my godfather."  
Hermione looked at him with obvious disapproval. "I don't think you should stay with Sirius Harry. You know how irresponsible he is. It won't be good for you!"  
Harry looked at her in shock. _Is she serious? [No pun intended.] How can she talk about Sirius that way?  
_"How can you talk about him that way Hermione? I know that Sirius isn't as responsible as other people his age but that's because he's enjoying life and living it to the fullest. He has years to catch up to and when it's important he does act his , … I'm not just living with him. You know that he and Remus are a couple. He'll live there as well and you can't say that Remus isn't responsible … and talking of responsible. Why do you think would I need 'responsible adults' around me? I'm of age. Have been for nearly a year." Harry stopped his rant, trying to catch his breath and looked at his friends who were looking back at him in shock. He had never voiced his opinion like this before.  
Sadly, the couple regained their composure fairly quickly and Hermione looked at him with a concerned expression on his face. "Oh Harry! Don't you see it? This is why you should stay with us at the Burrow. You're unstable. The stress of the last years must have finally gotten to you. You will have to live with people who care for you in order to get through this. I've read about this in a book…" Harry tuned her rambling out. _He was WHAT?_ He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. _UNSTABLE?_ That was the exact word Fudge had used for him. And the Prophet. How could she say something like that? More importantly … how could she THINK that? Harry felt anger building up in him. He really couldn't take it any longer.  
" .what?" he said in a clipped tone.  
Hermione stopped her rambling and looked at him with big understanding eyes. "I know it's hard for you to admit it Harry but running away from it won't help you. You will come to the Burrow with us and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I will look after you and in a few months you will be able to start auror training just as planned." _'Just as planned?' Why did everyone expect this? He didn't want to be an auror. Come to think of it … he had never wanted to be one to begin with. So why had he told McGonagall that he wanted to be one?  
_"Hermione I don't want to become an auror and I'm not unstable." he said through clenched teeth.  
"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed from his right. "Mate what do you mean? Of course you're going to be an auror. It's all planned out. You and me are going to start training in august and when we're proper aurors we're going to marry. You and Ginny and 'Mione and I."  
_Married? Ginny? Planned? _The angry little voice that Harry had become more and more familiar with in the last few months asked.  
Harry had broken up with Ginny shortly after the final battle. It had been weird. One day, he had been head over heels in love with her and on the next day he could hardly stand the sight of her. He had not been able to recall why he had even started dating her. When he had told her that he didn't want to be with her her reaction had been completely surprising. She had told him that she understood that he needed a break and some distance after all he had been through. Harry had tried to explain to her, over and over again, that it wasn't just a break for him but a full and final break up but she kept being convinced that they would get back together soon. Hermione and Ron hadn't been any better. He had been patient and understanding, thinking that they all still suffered from what had happened during the Easter Holidays, for weeks but by now he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Look. I've told you this before. Ginny and I won't get back together. I don't know what it was that made me think that I was in love with her but I am not. I was never and I will never be in love with her. I'm happy that the two of you have found each other but Ginny isn't what I want and she isn't what I need."  
"So what you're saying is that you've just been playing with her?" Ron demanded angrily.  
"No it isn't Ron." Harry answered, trying to cool down his rising temper. "Playing with her would imply that I knew that I didn't like her and that I wouldn't stay with her, which I didn't. Besides … dating someone doesn't mean that you're going to stay with that person for the rest of your life. Do you know how often it happens that high-school sweethearts actually stay together?"  
he tried to reason with the redhead but Ron only seemed to grow more and more angry.  
"So you think it's okay for her to just shag her a few times and leave her after that?"  
Harrys eyes widened. "I never shagged her Ron."  
The redhead simply snorted. "Yeah sure."  
Harry frowned. "Ron I DIDN'T!"  
Before Ron could reply Hermione decided to put in her two pennies worth.  
"Harry I understand that you're having emotional problems but that doesn't justify lying. I know for a fact that you've slept with Ginny."  
At that moment, Harry could have slept Hermione for her better-than-you attitude. Who did they think they were? Where were his best friends of seven years?  
"For fucks sake Hermione." he finally exclaimed. "I should know if I've slept with someone or not. Shouldn't I!? And I haven't had sex with Ginny. I haven't had sex with anyone if you need to know it."  
"Harry I don't understand why you're acting like this…" Hermione scolded. "Ginny told us that you'd been sleeping with each other since Christmas last year. Not that I approve of you sleeping with someone before you're married but I guess if you really love that person and aren't able to reign in your basic needs …"  
Before she could go on Harry exploded. He always thought that he was a very understanding person and he loved friends and family above everything but enough was enough. First they insulted Sirius, then they said he was emotionally unstable, then they told him what to do in the future and patronized him and now they were basically calling him a liar.  
He stood up abruptly and glared down at them. "I can't believe you! What the hell is wrong with you? I thought we were best friends and all you've been doing for the past few weeks was being annoying, bossy and insufferable! I don't even know who you are anymore. You should believe me if I told you I had not slept with Ginny. You should be happy that my wish of living with Sirius finally comes true and you should respect any choices I make for my life because it's just that. MY life. Not yours, not Ginnys, not Dumbledores, MINE." He pulled his trunk out of the luggage rack roughly and dragged it towards the compartment door.  
He opened it and looked back at Hermione and Ron who were staring at him with open mouths and wide eyes.  
"If you decide to become normal again, owl me. If not, have a happy life."  
With that he slammed the door shut behind him and rushed off to find an empty compartment.  
He really couldn't wait to get to London.

* * *

**Authors note:** I'm not going to be one of those people who ask "How was it? How did I do?" like an annoying puppy after every chapter :)  
But that doesn't mean, that I won't looove your reviews!  
P.S.: Who knows the quote?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**The power of truth is in the belief  
The power of love in the heart  
The power of faith is felt in the mind  
With every member of your being a part**

**Yet the power of change is hard to adjust**  
**Because temptation is so hopelessly strong**  
**While the power of right is substanialy hard**  
**You must overcome the power of wrong**

**But the power in you is much greater than all**  
**In you his power is born**  
**So when the unfairness of life takes your power away**  
**Remember to whom the power belongs...**

* * *

Thank you for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list:

DeathGraised

Thank you for adding my story to your Story Alert subscription:

DeathGraised, lunamoonangel, fictionfan95, skandrajacksonriddle, Isuckatgramma, hotflower901, Ceti H. Black

And thank you for review **hotflower901**: I'm glad you liked it :)

* * *

Harry stepped off the train and onto the platform. He smiled when he saw Sirius running towards him while Remus followed him at a more sedated pace. Harry ignored Rons and Hermiones calls from further down the platform and hurried towards his godfathers. Sirius immediately pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Hey cub!" Sirius said and ruffled Harrys hair.  
Harry beamed up at him. "Hey Siri."  
Remus had finally managed to gain ground to Sirius, pulled Harry away from him and into his own arms.  
"Remy! I missed you!" Harry exclaimed and hugged him harder.  
"Hey! What about me?" Sirius asked and nudged Harrys arm.  
Remus and Harry laughed loudly. "What?" Sirius turned to his mate and pouted. "He didn't say that he missed ME Remy! Why didn't he miss ME?"  
Remus rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless. "I'm sure he missed you just as much as he missed me. If not more." he looked back at is honorary godson inquiringly. "Are you ready to leave cub? Or do you want to say goodbye to your friends?" Harry snorted but before he could reply he heard a familiar voice behind them.  
"Harry my dear! You weren't about to leave without saying hello were you? It's so good to see you!" Harry, Sirius and Remus turned around to find Mrs. Weasley standing in front of them with Ron, Ginny and Hermione waiting behind her.  
Harry swallowed and tried to calm himself at the sight of Hermione and Ron. Mrs. Weasley hadn't done anything wrong. There was no reason for him to be anything but nice to her.  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley." he finally managed and gave her a small smile. "Of course I wouldn't have done that intentionally. I just didn't see you."  
Mrs. Weasley gave him a motherly smile. "No problem Harry, my dear. But what's this Ron and Hermione have been telling me about you living with Sirius and Remus?" she looked at him as if he was a child that had to be forgiven for acting foolishly. "I assumed you knew that you were going to come stay with us at the Burrow!" _Really? _The little voice in Harrys head asked. _Not her as well!  
_"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but we've made these plans months ago. I'm going to live with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place. Haven't you heard? Kingsley had it completely renovated."  
Mrs. Weasley just smiled at him understandingly. "Harry I'm sure you'll be able to visit them once or twice during the summer but-"  
Harry had wondered how long Sirius would manage to hold himself back. He was surprised when it wasn't Sirius but Remus who spoke up first.  
"Molly I know that you care about Harry but if he wants to stay with us that's exactly what he's going to do!"  
Mrs. Weasley looked as if she'd just noticed Sirius and Remus standing next to Harry.  
"Oh Remus! Sirius! What a nice surprise! I understand that you want to spend time with your godson but surely you know that it will be best for him to stay with us! We can take care of him. Make sure he gets better."  
"EXCUSE ME?" Sirius barked angrily. "'Get better?' There is nothing wrong with Harry. And besides … who do you think you are? It's not your place to decide what Harry does!"  
Harry saw Mrs. Weasleys eyes harden. "And you think YOU are the right person to do that? Harry needs people who can make him feel loved and show him love. Proper love." she added with a look at Remus.  
Harry heard Ron and the other two snicker behind her.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her with a slight edge to his voice.  
"Remus and Sirius love me."  
Mrs. Weasleys expression changed when she looked at Harry.  
"Of course my dear but they cannot show you **proper **love like we can."  
Harry heard clothes rustling beside him and knew that Sirius was being held back by Remus.  
He looked at her angrily. "Proper? Why shouldn't their love be proper? Just because they are gay?" he asked. "They are even more than people who are 'just' in love [not that there is such a thing]. They are mates!"  
"They are disgusting, that's what they are. Fucking queers." Ron murmured not to quietly.  
Before anyone could say anything Hermione stepped up next to Mrs. Weasley.  
_Great … let the lecture begin!  
_"Harry I'm not sure if you already know this but two men being in a … in a relationship with each other … it's not right! Men are supposed to be with women. That's how things are meant to be. These are the rules and you'd do best not to condone anything different."  
Harry stared at her. _What was wrong with her? More importantly … had she always been like that? He hoped not, because that would mean that something had to have been wrong with HIM!  
_Again Mrs. Weasley spoke up before one of the three men could say anything.  
They were like piranhas!  
"Hermione is quite right Harry. We insist that you stay with us. Besides,… don't you want Ginny to be happy? You could hardly see her if you stayed with Remus and Sirius."  
Harry took a deep breath and struggled with his temper. Then he felt Sirius and Remus reassuring hands on his shoulders.  
"Mrs. Weasley. I'm going to say this once and only. I appreciate what you've done for me but I am not your son. I have been of age for nearly a year and I am the only one who's going to decide what I'm going to do with my life. I don't know what Ron and the others have told you but I broke up with Ginny months ago because I realized that I don't love her and never did. I never liked her as more than a sister and, to be honest, I still don't understand why I dated her to begin with. I respect you for all that you've done but what you just said about Remus and Sirius is ENOUGH! They are my family and if you really cared about me like you claim to you would never hurt me by slandering them. I'll tell you the same thing I told Ron and Hermione a few hours ago. 'If you decide to become normal again, owl me. If not, have a happy life.'"  
And with that he turned around and walked away from the people he'd loved for the last seven years for the second time in one day. Only this time his godfathers were right behind him.

When they walked out into the parking lot Remus turned Harry towards them. "Are you okay cub?"  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know to be honest. I had the same sort of argument with Ron and Hermione on the train." he sighed. "I just don't understand it you know…we've been best friends for years. But ever since the final battle things have been weird."  
"What do you mean with weird?" Sirius asked and rested his hand on Harrys shoulder.  
"It's like they are completely different people." Harry said. "But it's not just that. I'm thinking about things that happened,… things I did in the last years and I don't understand why I did them. Like dating Ginny. I never saw her as more than my best friends sister. To be honest … I never liked **any** girl that way." he looked up at his godfathers, obviously scared of that reaction but they simply smiled at him, so he continued.  
"It's like this: I'm starting to wonder if it's really **them **that have changed so much of if there's just something wrong with me,…you know?"  
He saw Remus and Sirius exchange a look that worried him.  
Did they know something he didn't?  
"We know what you mean cub and this goes along with what we wanted to talk to you about." Sirius explained and Remus nodded.  
"But we shouldn't talk about this in a parking-lot." Remus said. "I promise that we'll explain everything to you later and that everything will be alright eventually. Are you okay with that cub?"  
Harry nodded. He trusted his godfathers.  
"Alright!" Sirius exclaimed, clearly trying to lighten the mood. "Can you still manage to apparate without splinching yourself?" he asked Harry teasingly.  
"You bet I do." Harry smiled.  
"I'll meet you there then!" Sirius winked and apparated away with Harrys trunk.  
Remus shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder how I manage to handle him day after day!"  
Harry simply chuckled and followed his godfather to Grimmauld Place Number 12.

* * *

Authors Note:  I am sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the first one (which, to be honest, wasn't that long either) but in my weird mind the break really had to be there.

**Reviews**, as before, are welcomed and inspire me :) Actually I'm one of these people who normally don't post if they don't get at least three new reviews. Not nice,... I know... but then again: Who said I was nice ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**There's a reward for you at the end ;)** (links)_

* * *

**When I think of 'home' I think of bedtime stories  
When I think of 'home' I think of I think of honeysuckle  
When I think of 'home' I think of roses blooming  
When I think of 'home' I can't help but chuckle**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes after the spinning had finally stopped and looked at the house in front of them. From the outside it looked just the same. A *pop* later Remus was standing next to him. "Don't you want to go inside? It's really much better than before."  
Harry followed Remus towards the front-door and into Grimmauld Place Number 12. He walked into the hall and looked around. Remus was right. It was unrecognizable. The old portraits were gone and the walls were painted in a much brighter colour. "How did you get rid of Siris mum?" he asked and Remus chuckled. "Sirius was so annoyed with her that he tried to blow her up. He actually managed it but not without blowing up the entire wall. Luckily, it wasn't a load-bearing wall."  
"What did you do with the portrait?"  
"We tried to burn it but it didn't work so we put it away in the attic." Remus explained.  
Before Harry could continue questioning Remus Sirius stormed down the staircase. "Sooo…shall I show you around? I know you've been here before but it's changed so much that I'm afraid you'd get lost." he winked at Harry before he took his hand and pulled him behind him while explaining everything with breathtaking speed.  
"Okay. The kitchen is still where it is but Kingsley has it completely redone. Then, there's a laundry room to it's right and the door to the left leads to the house elf quarters. This fourth door leads down to the basement but there is nothing exciting there." he pulled Harry up the first staircase and Harry was pleased to notice that the house elf heads were gone.  
They now stood in a corridor with three doors to the right and three to the left while another staircase was on the right side as well.  
"The library is still the first room on the left side but we sorted all the books on dark magic out and put them in the attic as well. You can have a look at the room later if you want. Remy told them what he wanted to have changed. You know how much he's into books." here he grinned at his mate who blushed slightly. "Okay, where was I? Right, … the room next to the library is a sitting room. It's really comfy if you ask me … and the last door on the left is Remus study." he turned to the right side and smirked slightly. "The first room on the right is Remys and my bedroom, so if you don't want to get front seats in a show you're far too young for, knock!" Harry chuckled, when Sirius quickly stepped away from Remus to avoid getting slapped on the back of his head.  
"Merlin Remy … you understand no fun!" he fake-pouted and turned back to his godson. "There is also an adjourning bathroom that you can only reach from our bedroom." he walked further down the corridor and stopped in front of the second door on the right. "This is a loo. Just for guests, you know, so it's fairly small and behind the third door is MY office. I wanted to share one with Remy but Mr. Moony hear said that he wouldn't be able to concentrate with me around." he pouted again and Harry wondered when his godfather had started doing that so often. Come to think of it he had noticed that Sirius had been a lot more reserved and calm around the Weasleys as well. And he seemed to look at Remus an awful lot.  
He was brought out of his thought when Sirius started tugging him up the second staircase. They now stood in a corridor that was similar to the one they had been in before. The only difference was that there were three doors on the right and only one on the left.  
"Okaaay. On the right side we have two guest-rooms with a bathroom in the middle and on the left…" he grinned at Harry and seemed to imitate a drum roll. "… on the left side is YOUR 'realm'."  
Harry was shocked. "Mine?" he looked at Sirius and Remus with wide eyes and the later chuckled. "What? Did you think we wouldn't give you your own rooms?"  
Harrys eyes widened even more. "RoomS? As in plural?" Sirius nodded eagerly.  
"Sure cub! We know that you're old enough to get your own place but we also know that you've never had a real home. So we hoped that if we god you some sort of 'own place' at our place you'd decide to stay with us for more than the summer."  
"Of course we would completely understand if you decided to move out after the summer." Remus said calmly. "We just wanted you to know that you're always welcome with us and that you have this possibility."  
Harry grinned at them. "Can I see it?"  
Remus nodded and walked towards the single door and held it open for Harry to walk through. Harry walked into an anteroom that was held in white with a wood floor. There was a door to the left and another one opposite to the entrance.  
"Don't you want to go ahead and explore?" Sirius asked encouragingly.  
Harry snapped out of his trance, nodded, walked to the door opposite to the entrance and opened it. He was standing in a medium sized room with parquet and brown walls. There were three windows next to each other and in front of them stood a comfortable looking double bed. A bedside cabinet, wardrobe and dresser were tastefully arranged in the room.  
Harry turned around and beamed at his godfathers.  
"Do you liked it?" Remus asked.  
Harry practically jumped onto them and hugged them close. "Like? I LOVE it! Nobody's ever done something like that for me."  
He felt a hand on his back rubbing it in a comforting manner.  
"We know cub. That's one of the reasons why we did this." Sirius said. "Go on. There's more."  
Harry walked to the door next to the dresser and opened it. He looked into a bathroom, completely in black and white.  
After checking it out as properly as you can check out a bathroom Sirius and Remus followed Harry back into the anteroom and through the second door. They soon found themselves in a huge living room and Harrys mouth dropped open once again.  
"This is … this is …" he stammered, unable to form coherent sentences.  
"I know." Remus said. "They got a little over enthusiastic when they found out that this would be Harry Potters living room. You might have already seen the lights downstairs. The ministry has started to include more Muggle things into our society. One of them is electricity. To be honest, … I think that our house is the guinea pig. Kingsley wouldn't admit it, but it was quite obvious. It took them days to make electricity possible in a magical household but I think it's worth it. Don't you?"  
Harry looked around his – he still couldn't believe that this was HIS now – living-room in awe.  
Like the anteroom the walls were white and there was a wooden floor. There were three windows on one wall which gave him a nice view onto Grimmauld Place. The slightly rounded wall next to it was covered in build-in book cases and a fireplace with a settee in front of it. Next to the window on the left was a study area and the rest of the room hosted comfortable looking sofas, a low table and a media system.  
Harry turned towards Sirius and Remus once again. "I don't know what to say."  
Sirius chuckled. "'I'll stay' would be a good start!"  
Harry laughed. "Of course I will! I would have stayed with you even if I had to sleep on the sofa!"  
They smiled at him happily. Harry wasn't the only one who had wished for these living arrangements for years.  
"We're glad you're here cub." Remus said and pressed a kiss against Harrys forehead.  
"Why don't you get unpacked? Sirius where did you put his things?"  
"Into his bedroom next to his bed. Didn't you see?"  
Remus and Harry both shook their heads.  
"Well it's there." Sirius confirmed and looked onto his pocket watch. "It's already five o'clock." he turned towards Remus and looked at him with a meaningful expression Harry couldn't quite interpret.  
Remus nodded once and looked at Harry. "Harry we're going to have guests for dinner tonight. I hope that's alright for you. We would have liked to spend your first evening here alone with you but they are part of what we want to talk to you about."  
"No problem. Who is it?" Harry asked.  
"Lucius, Severus and possibly Draco." Sirius answered.  
"What? Why?"  
"Like we said. They are part of what we want to talk to you about."  
"But I thought you hated them! And what about the Malfoys? You told me they were spies as well but … the Malfoys Siri?" he asked desperately. What was going on here? Why was everyone and everything changing so much?  
"Please calm down cub." Remus said gently. "I'm not going to go into detail right now but let's just say that the relationship between Lucius, Severus, Sirius and I hasn't always been the way you've witnessed in the last years. We don't expect you to instantly become friends with them but we hope that you'll be able to put you animosities aside until we have a chance to explain everything to you together."  
Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Maybe everything would finally clear up.  
"Yes of course I can Remy. I'm sorry. I trust you it's just that so much has changed in so little time. It's just a little bit overwhelming."  
His godfathers nodded in understanding.  
"That's alright cub. They'll be here by half past six. Just try to get comfy in your new rooms until then okay?" Sirius asked.  
"Okay. Ehrm … I don't need to wear anything special do I?" Harry asked. "It's just that I don't actually HAVE anything special to wear."  
Sirius frowned at that. "Of course you don't. Just wear whatever you're comfortable in. But that's one of the things we're going to work on cub. Get you proper clothes not those rags these bastards gave to you."  
Harry was surprised that Remus didn't say something about Sirius use of language. Maybe he thought that the Dursleys deserved the use of curse words.  
_

When Sirius and Remus had left Harry walked back into his bedroom and found his trunk behind the bed. No wonder he and Remus had not seen it. He chuckled about his godfathers antics and started unpacking. Because he didn't have many things it only took him a few minutes. He sat down on the bed and looked around.  
He still couldn't believe it. He didn't only live with the two people he loved most, no. They had made sure that he had his own little place inside their flat so that he would still feel independent while not being alone.  
He didn't think he deserved it. But he knew better then telling them that. He knew that they would get either angry or sad and he wanted neither.  
He didn't know what to think about having dinner with the three Slytherins. He and Severus had formed some sort of truce after the war and Draco had come up to him one day and apologized for his former actions. That had been the first of many disagreements between Harry and Ron after the final battle. Ron couldn't understand how Harry could simply 'forgive that disgusting little ferret'. When Harry had told him that everyone deserved a second chance and that he and Harry had not been innocent in the constant fight with the Slytherin prince Ron had simply snorted and said that that was a completetly different thing.  
So Severus and Draco would probably be bearable. But what about Lucius? Harry had always thought that he was a cold man. But he had been a spy for the light side for years and maybe that coldness had just been acting!? He would find out tonight.  
Harry stood up and decided to get ready despite the fact that he still had over an hour. He walked towards his wardrobe and took out the only pair of dress robes he had. He didn't know why but he wanted to look as good as possible tonight. And he most certainly wouldn't be able to do that in Dudleys old clothes. He chose new boxers , put the clothes neatly onto his bed and walked into his bathroom. HIS bathroom. He would have squealed in joy if not for the fact that he thought it was entirely too girly.  
After taking a long hot shower he walked back into the bedroom in only a towel and screamed in shock.  
There was something blurry moving towards him. He had accidentally left his glasses in the bathroom and couldn't be sure what or who it was.  
Soon enough, a familiar voice gave him all the clues he needed.  
"Master Haarry Potter SIR! Dobby is so happy to see you again!"  
"Dobby?" Harry asked, still quite shocked.  
"Yes Master Harry Potter sir. Yes! It's Dobby sir."  
"Not that I'm not happy to see you – or hear you I should say – but what are you doing here?"  
"Dobby be working here Master Harry Potter sir. Didn't Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Remus Lupin tell Master Harry Potter sir?"  
Harry shook his head. "No they didn't and why are you calling me 'Master'?"  
Dobby seemed to be hopping up and down.  
"Dobby didn't want to stay at Hogwarts after Master Harry Potter left and Dobby heard that Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin were searching for new house elf so Dobby went to Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin with Winky and asked for work. But Mr. Lupin said that they would actually just need one elf. But Winky and Dobby want to stay together and then Mr. Black asked if Dobby was the elf Master Harry Potter had told him about and Dobby said yes and then Mr. Black asked if Dobby would like to be Master Harry Potters elf and Dobby said that he would like nothing more and that's why Dobby is your elf now Master Harry Potter."  
All that had been said so quickly that Harry had had problems to understand anything.  
He took a deep breath. He had always secretly supported Hermiones idea of SPEW. He didn't like the idea of house elves working like slaves but he also knew that they NEEDED a family to work for. Otherwise they would slowly and painfully die. Winkys addiction to Butterbeer had only been the first step.  
"Do you really want to work for me Dobby?"  
The elf nodded eagerly. "Yes Master Harry Potter sir."  
Harry thought for a minute. "Tell you what Dobby. I'll let you work for me but only if you allow me to do a few things for YOU."  
Dobbys eyes widened. "Master Harry Potter wants to do something for Dobby? Master Harry Potter is great and fearless and …"  
"Dobby stop. That's one of the things you'll have to consider. I you were to become my personal elf I wouldn't want you to call me 'Master'. I know you elves say this in order to show your respect, but 'sir' will do that as well. Also … I would want you to stop worshiping me. Please. I'm nothing special. Last but not least I'd pay you and give you Saturdays off. Would that be okay for you Dobby?"  
The elf nodded eagerly. "That would be okay Harry Potter sir. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black be saying same things to Winky."  
Harry smiled. He still didn't feel completely comfortably with the thought of having an elf but he knew that they needed a home and he didn't think that Dobbys behavior would be handled that well elsewhere. Besides … he loved the elf.  
"Is there anything I need to do in order to make this official Dobby?"  
"Yes Harry Potter sir. Sir has to bind Dobby to him with his wand."  
"Okay. I'll just get my glasses and my wand and we'll be able to do that right away." he said but before he could do anything Dobby already rushed into the bathroom and was back seconds later offering the glasses and wand.  
"Thank you Dobby."  
Harry put the glasses on and smiled when he saw the elf more clearly. He hadn't changed one bit.  
"So what do I have to say Dobby?" he asked.  
"If Harry Potter sir would please repeat what Dobby says: 'I, Harry James Potter, hereby take Dobby as my personal house elf. I allow him to take care of my wellbeing and that of my friends and family and to protect the former mentioned should danger arise. I hereby bind Dobby to the noble house of Potter. So mote it be.'"  
When Harry had repeated the oath a red circle of light surrounded both of them and the elf spoke up.  
"I, Dobby the house elf, promise my services to Harry James Potter. I promise to obey his wishes and protect him and those that are dearest to him until the day I die. I hereby bind myself to the noble house of Potter. So mote it be."  
As soon as he had spokes the last word a golden circle of light surrounded them before entwining with the red one and sinking into their bodies.  
Dobby now wore a black sort of tunic which had a crest with a Griffin in red on a golden background on his chest.  
Dobby bowed deeply and smiled up at Harry. "Harry Potter sir, Dobby thanks you for great honor of becoming the Potter elf and for letting Dobby stay near Winky."  
Harry smiled down at him. "What's this about you and Winky Dobby? Why are you suddenly so attached to her?"  
Dobby looked up at his new master and blushed. "Dobby and Winky are being a couple Harry Potter sir." the elf admitted and Harry beamed.  
"Really? That's great. For how long?"  
"Ever since the beginning of Harry Potters sixth year. Dobby helped Winky get of the Butterbeer and Winky was so happy that she asked Dobby to stay with her and Dobby said yes because Dobby has liked Winky for years."  
Harry smiled at the constant rambling of his new elf. It would never get boring with him around.  
Suddenly he saw Dobbys eyes widen. "Dobby is being bad elf. Dobby has been holding Harry Potter sir back and sir has to get ready for dinner. Dobby should punish himself. That's what Dobby should do."  
"Dobby!" Harry said sternly before the elf could do anything rash.  
"That's one condition I forgot before. I forbid you to punish yourself. Do you understand that?"  
The elf nodded. "Yes sir. But sir should get ready. Dinner guests will be arriving in half an hour and if sir doesn't need any more assistance Dobby should get to the kitchen to help Winky with the cooking."  
Harry shook his head. "No Dobby I don't need your help right now, go right ahead."  
With a final bow, the elf *popped* out of the room and Harry moved to change into his dress robes.  
After that he walked towards the mirror above the dresser and frowned. He was way too thin and his hair? _When did I start sounding so … well … girly? _He asked himself as he tried to flatten his hair.  
After a few minutes he finally gave up. It was hopeless.  
He looked at his watch and, seeing that it was already twenty past, decided to go downstairs to wait for their guests.

* * *

Authors Note: I've created a deviantArt account where I'll sometimes post pictures for this story. New ones are:  
**_Entrance Hall: _** art/Chapter03-entranceHall-374363260  
**_Hallway GP12: _** art/Chapter03-hallway1stFloor-374364022  
**_Harry's__ Anteroom:_** art/Chapter03-anteroomHarry-374365163  
**_Harry's Bedroom:_** art/Chapter03-bedroomHarry-374366978  
**_Harry's Bathroom: _** art/Chapter03-HarryBathroom-374366770  
_**Harry's Livingroom: ** _ art/Chapter03-livingroomHarry-374366487

* * *

I would like to thank the following people for adding my story to her/his avorite Authors list/Story Alert subscription:

999KitKat999; 917brat; mania9010; geetac; Pikachu79; Lone-Angel-1992; Sakura Lisel; Morli84; LivingRedRose; THE APprEntice trickster; Tempete Sanguine; Dragonsrose4; Anrieth; Luna-and-Artemis; libsrevenge; Michael01; asfodelia; meiscof; chocojunkie

As for your reviews - thank you so much!:  
**999KitKat999:** I had not planned on already saying this to anyone but you just miiight be on the right way :) Thanks for saying that the Weasleys suck. There are supposed to :D  
**917brat:** I'll give it my best!  
**geetac:** Thank you :)  
**lilyflower50: **The first bit will come up in the next chapter ;)  
**Sakura Lisel:** Thank you for your long review :) I normally like Hermione but she's just so damn annoying sometimes:D I never liked Mrs. Weasley ever since her behavior towards Sirius in the 5th book. Never insult Sirius Black in front of me! :D And well ... Ginny ... I'm just going to say two words: oedipus complex  
**LivingRedRose: **I laughed so much when I read your review. "Soooooo manyyy possibilitiiiiiieeeees" :) Hope you'll like my choice!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Trust is earned  
But once violated  
It's difficult to regain**

**When do you trust?**  
**Who do you trust?**

**You trust with your mind**  
**You trust with your heart**  
**You trust with honor**  
**You trust with pride**  
**You trust with expectations**  
**But is putting trust in someone worth it?**

**Tell me, is it?**

* * *

When Harry arrived in the entrance hall he could hear voiced coming from the kitchen. He pushed the door open and walked inside. Again, he was more than surprised. The old, slightly disgusting, kitchen had been changed into something directly out of a Muggle kitchen catalogue. _Guess Remy was right about the new Muggle-friendly Ministry.  
_The layout was about the same as before but all pieces of furniture had been replaced with something new, modern and flawless.  
Harry saw Remus laying final touches on the table while Dobby and Winky hurried around the kitchen like small whirlwinds.  
When he heard the door close Remus looked up from the table and at Harry. "Well look at you! You certainly clean up nicely."  
Harry blushed and looked at his honorary godfather. "I really like what's been done to the place. Where is Siri?"  
"Still getting ready. The day Sirius Black will be ready on time or, heavens forbid, before time will be the day I'll be able to walk around as a human on a full moon."  
Harry laughed softly and walked towards the table. "Can I help you with anything?"  
"No thank you Dobby and Winky did practically everything. I'm glad I got them to let me lay the table or I would have felt completely useless. Anyway … I'm sure the others will be here any minute now. Lucius and Severus always like being early."  
As if they had heard him the bell on the fireplace in the hallway suddenly rang to tell them that visitors had arrived.  
Dobby immediately rushed out of the kitchen to greet them and Remus followed him more slowly.  
Harry stayed back in the kitchen, unsure of what to do. On the one hand it was polite to greet guests but on the other hand … these were Lucius, Severus and Draco for Merlins sake!  
Eventually the decision was taken from him when the door opened and Remus re-entered, followed by a smirking Severus, pouting Lucius and a laughing Draco.  
The later stopped laughing when he saw Harry and Harry stared at the three Slytherins, still unsure of what to do.  
Finally, Draco stepped forward and shook Harrys hand. "Hey Harry. Good to see you again."  
Harry cleared his throat while he was still somewhat shocked. _Gryffindors being bastards, Slytherins being mean…what had this world come to?  
_"Hey Draco." he simply said and smiled back at the blonde.  
Harry saw that Lucius and Severus were standing back with Remus, watching them attentively. "We were just talking about our old house elf Dobby." he chuckled softly. "Remus told us that he was bonded to you now. Congratulations."  
Harry nodded and offered a soft 'thanks'. What was going on with him? He had always had no problems with talking to Draco and now?  
His head snapped towards the door when Sirius practically fell through it. Remus barely managed to catch him before actually fell to the ground.  
Sirius straightened himself up while laughing. "SEVVY! LUCY!" he exclaimed and hugged, to Harrys shock, both men who were meanwhile scowling at his godfather. "And the little Malfoy!" Sirius beamed and ruffled Dracos hair. Harry grinned. He loved his godfather.  
"Sirius!" Severus suddenly scolded. "How often do I need to tell you that I don't want you to call me that!?"  
"Neither do I!" Lucius said.  
"Aww … your no fun." he turned towards Remus and pouted. "They really used to be more fun you know?"  
Remus simply shook his head while grinning and looked at their guests.  
"I hope you're hungry. Winky and Dobby have been working on for hours."  
Harry saw Lucius frown again but before he could say anything Severus spoke up. "Yes we are. I haven't had anything since breakfast what with moving all my things from Hogwarts."  
"You left Hogwarts?" Harry asked, too surprised to notice that he'd finally managed to get his voice back.  
Severus looked at him and – _really what was WRONG with everyone? _– gave him a tiny smile. "Yes. I've decided that I've been teaching dunderheads long enough." _Now THERE was the Severus he knew.  
_Before Harry could say anything in return a tiny hand tugged at his robes and he looked town to see Dobby standing next to him.  
"Dinner be ready sir!" he squeaked while glancing at Lucius out of the corner of his eyes.  
Harry smiled down at him. "Thank you Dobby."  
They all walked towards the table and Harry found himself sitting next to Draco with Lucius and Severus sitting vis-à-vis and Sirius and Remus taking up the ends of the table.  
They dug into the food and talked about more or less unimportant things.  
Harry, for his part, found out that talking to Draco was very easy. He soon found out that the Slytherin was smart, funny and –he had to admit it- quite charming.  
When they had finally eaten everything the elves had cooked for them Harry saw looks being exchanged between Sirius, Remus, Severus and Lucius.  
"Shall we retire to the living-room?" Remus asked and the others nodded in acceptance. They all followed Remus upstairs and into a room Harry had never been inside before. It was a room that was elegant but very comfortable at the same time. The walls were painted in dark green colors and two sofas and two armchairs were arranged around a flat table next to the fire.  
They sat down with Draco and Harry on the armchairs and the others sitting down on the sofas.  
As soon as everyone was seated Dobby appeared with a *pop* and offered them drinks. After everyone was served Remus looked into the round and sighed. "Should we get started?" he asked and Harry saw everyone nod. Even Draco. What was it that they all knew and he didn't? He was getting more and more anxious with every minute.  
"What's going on?" he asked and looked at his godfathers.  
Remus sighed again and looked at Harry. "There are some things we need to tell you Harry. Some of them happened years ago, before you were even born, and some happened during your time in Hogwarts."  
Harry nodded to show that he was listening.  
"I should start with why Severus and Lucius are here. I know you've always thought that we hated each other but that's not true. At least not willingly. As you know we all were in the same year at Hogwarts and we grew closer to each other in our sixth year because we had something in common."  
"What was that?" Harry asked, obviously captivated in the story.  
It was Severus who spoke up. "We all had mates."  
Harry looked at his former Potions Professor who continued explaining.  
"You know that Remus is a werewolf but what you probably don't know is that I'm a Vampire." Harry shook his head. "No I didn't."  
Severus nodded. "Well Vampires and Werewolves find their mates on their sixteenth birthday. When I say 'find' I mean that we just somehow know who our mate is when we wake up on that day. Our mates are always human although our mates have creature genes inside of them. They are just dormant and have been in their families for many generations."  
Harry looked at everyone in the room and then back at Severus. "So your mate is Lucius?" he asked while frowning. This didn't make sense.  
Severus nodded and smiled at Lucius. "Yes it is."  
"But how can you be his mate?" he asked Lucius who looked back at him with a confused expression on his face.  
"Why couldn't I?" he asked.  
"Well…because you're Dracos father." Harry said uncertainly.  
Lucius chuckled. "No Harry I'm actually Dracos mother."  
Harry couldn't help but snicker. He turned towards Draco. "Your mother? I thought Narcissa was your mother."  
Draco shook his head. "No Harry she isn't. She just pretended that she was. I'm sure that you'll be told why soon but he's right. Lucius is my 'mother' and not my father. My father is –"  
"Severus!" Harry interrupted him with a gasp.  
"Yes."  
"But you look nothing like Severus." the others chuckled.  
"Yes that's right he doesn't. At least not in his facial features. The Malfoy genes are quite dominant when it comes to that." Lucius explained.  
Harry nodded and let everything sink in. "So what's Narcissas role in this? I wouldn't have thought that a dominant would let his submissive marry someone else."  
Severus sighed. "It's hard but it depends on the creature. Vampires and Werewolves are more … tolerant … than some of the other creatures. Of course there are still dominant and submissive in a relationship but it's more balanced. Also the fact that Lucius and Narcissa were only married on the paper and because it was necessary at the time …" he trailed off but he still didn't look happy at the thought.  
"Why did Lucius have to marry Narcissa?" Harry asked and looked from Severus to Lucius.  
"You have to understand that we were just seventeen when we graduated and I didn't have to offer Lucius much. His father was furious when he found out that I was his mate. Not because of the fact that I was a creature … all Malfoys and Blacks live with the possibility that their dormant creature gene comes out one day, no. He was furious because I was a man and because Lucius was the submissive."  
"So he was homophobic?"  
"Yes. He said he was disgusted by it and that no Malfoy man would submit to anyone but the Dark Lord."  
"What did you do?" Harry asked.  
"I was lucky that my father decided strengthen our alliance with the Black family. Andromeda had already been disowned, Bellatrix had married Rodolphus so that left only Narcissa. The thing is nobody knows that Narcissa is a lot more like Andromeda than Bellatrix. She didn't want to live in a loveless marriage but she didn't want to be disowned either. She knew that Severus and I were mates and we managed to come to an agreement. We got married but we never actually shared a bed or anything like that. When I got pregnant we used glamours on me and Narcissa so that everyone thought she was pregnant and not I." Lucius explained.  
Harry stared at them in awe. "Wow. I had no idea."  
He thought about everything he'd just heard and realized something. "But why did nobody ever tell me that you were best friends?" he asked.  
Sirius sighed. "Because we didn't remember."  
"What? How could you not remember?" Harry asked.  
Severus snorted "We were under a compulsion. That's why."  
"Compulsion?" Harry asked. "Why? Who did that? I don't understand."  
He heard Remus growl deeply. "Dumbledore!"  
"WHAT? Why would he do that? When did he do that?"  
"Because he was Dumbledore." Sirius snorted. "He used and manipulated people throughout his entire life. And he didn't care if anyone lost something or someone because of that as long as he got what he wanted."  
Harry watched as Remus put an arm around Sirius shoulder to pull him against his side. He was obviously still missing something.  
He turned towards Severus and looked at him enquiringly.  
Lucius sighed. "After the wedding my father made me join Voldemort. Severus decided to join him as well because he didn't want me to face Voldemort alone. Remus and Sirius had already joined the Order by that time and arranged for us to meet Dumbledore. I still don't know why but I had this weird feeling so we decided not to tell him anything about Severus being a Vampire and about the fact that we were a couple. Dumbledore believed that I was married to Narcissa in the way my father thought we were and he gave us the possibility to become spies. Until then everything was alright. Well … as good as it can be when you're living during a time of war. However it seems that Dumbledore didn't think that us being friends was the best thing for his plans."  
"So he put the compulsion in place?" Harry asked and the others nodded.  
"He made us forget that our friendship ever existed and influenced Severus and Lucius behavior immensely. The people you've met in the last years aren't the Lucius and Severus we've known in our youth and early adulthood." Remus explained.  
Harry sighed. How could Dumbledore have done something like this? What had given him the right to play with peoples lives like that?  
"But if he did this to you … how do we know that he didn't do this to other people as well?"  
"We know that he did Harry. " Lucius said. "I'm not sure that we'll ever know how many people he actually hurt and changed that way but we know that two of them are sitting in this room."  
Harry looked around and his heart started to beat faster. "You mean me and Draco?" Remus nodded.  
"Yes. With Draco it's somewhat the same as with Severus and Lucius." Remus explained. "I believe that if you and Draco had been able to get to know each other without the compulsion you would have never acted the way you did. He put an animosity towards each other into your heads early on."  
Harry looked at Draco smiled back at him sadly.  
"But how was that useful for him?" Harry asked.  
"We think that he wanted to fuel your hatred towards everything Slytherin so that you'd hate the Dark Side even more." Lucius said.  
Harry looked at his lap, deep in thought. Could it be …?  
He looked back at his godfather who was still snuggled into Remus side. "Could it be that he compelled me to do more things?" he finally asked.  
The others nodded. "We're sure that he did but we cannot know how far it went without you help." Remus said. "Why did you think that he might have?"  
"It's just that a lot of things have been weird since the final battle."  
He saw Severus nod. "That's easy to explain. Since Dumbledore died during the final battle any compulsion would have worn off with his death. That's how we found out."  
"But why don't I remember what actually should have happened? Why do I just have these weird feelings?"  
"It's because you were compelled before you even entered our world." Severus explained. "You don't know the Magical World in any other way than under Dumbledores compulsion. We already lived in it for years as did Draco."  
Harry nodded, feeling helpless. Did he even actually know anything about the Magical World? Had everything just been a lie plotted by a man he'd trusted?  
"Harry?" he looked up to see the others looking at him in concern. "Are you okay cub?" Sirius asked.  
Harry nodded. "Yes. It's just a little bit overwhelming."  
Remus nodded. "Cub about which things did you feel weird after the battle?"  
"A lot of things. People that had been my best friends for years started getting on my nerves more and more. At first I thought that they were just different because everything that had happened was still getting to them. But then it got worse and worse and I started asking myself why I was even friends with them and I couldn't remember. I honestly couldn't say what had made me do it." he looked at his godfather who nodded encouragingly. "Another thing is Ginny. I don't understand why I started dating her either. Like I told you I never had feelings for any girl before her and suddenly I started dating her? After the final battle I broke up with her because I knew that I didn't have ANY feelings for her."  
"It's quite possible that Dumbledore influenced you in that department as well." Remus said. "Is there anything else? The smallest thing could help."  
"I don't know. There is this one thing that has always been bothering. But that was already before the final battle. Actually … it started when I entered Hogwarts."  
"What is it? Did it stop after the final battle?" Draco asked.  
Harry looked at the blonde shyly. Again … what was it with the sudden shyness around Draco?  
"Yes … ehmm .. I'm not sure how to describe it. It just **feels **weird. As I was somehow stuck in my own body and couldn't get out." He sighed in frustration. "I know it sounds weird but I can't describe it better."  
"Nono!" Severus said. "I think I know what it might be."  
Lucius looked at his mate and frowned. "Do you think what I think you think?"  
If the situation had not been this serious, Harry might have laughed at Lucius' question.  
"A blockade?" Remus asked, sounding surprised. Harry saw Severus nod.  
"Think about it. If Dumbledore blocked something inside of him Harry would be able to use something to his full abilities. It would feel as if it was stuck inside of him and couldn't get out."  
"But why didn't it stop when Dumbledore died?" Sirius asked.  
"You use different sorts of magic." Remus explained and Severus and Lucius nodded. "When you use compulsion the magic is used on the persons mind. If there's a block on something it can also be on the mind of someone but it goes beyond that. It influences the body. Also,…when you put a compulsion on someone it's something you have to uphold continuously. It doesn't draw from your powers all the time but the caster has some sort of link to the victims. He is literally a puppeteer. A block is something you cast once and then you're done with it. You actually put a 'lock' on something and it stays that way until someone removes it."  
"So can you find out what it is and undo it?" Sirius asked and Severus nodded.  
"I think I can, if Harry wants me to." he looked at Harry who nodded.  
Severus stood up from the sofa and told Lucius to stand up as well.  
"It would be best for you to lie down since I don't know what sort of influence this might have on your metabolism."  
Harry stood up and lay down on the sofa. Severus set down on a quickly conjured stool next to him.  
"I'm just going to run a test. It's not going to hurt just relax."  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to do just that.  
After a few minutes of murmuring Severus spoke up again. "It's as we thought. The old coot **did** use blocks on him. I can still find his magical signature."  
Harry opened his eyes and saw everyone standing around the sofa. He felt a little bit insecure when he spotted Draco standing next to his head.  
"What did he block?" Remus asked.  
"His magical strength, his brain functions and something else I can't identify."  
Harry sat up straight and shouted out loud. "WHAT? YOU MEAN HE MADE ME STUPID?" he heard Draco snigger behind him and the others chuckled.  
"I wouldn't have said it in the same words but, yes Harry, he made you stupid." Severus said while hardly managing to conceal his smirk. It seemed that Dumbledore hadn't changed everything about Severus. The snarkyness seemed to be his.  
"What my oh so sensitive mate means is that Dumbledore blocked your intelligence so to speak." Lucius said.  
"This isn't supposed to sound insulting but you've always been average in your schoolwork." Severus explained. "I think Dumbledore blocked that because he was afraid of your potential. From what I've seen your power would have outranked his once you grew older and went through a proper education. That's why he made sure that that would never happen."  
Harry nodded. "I understand. But could you please undo it now?"  
Severus nodded and ordered him to lie down again. After a few wand movements Harry felt something flooding his entire body and gasped. As soon as it had started it ended.  
"How do you feel now?" Severus asked.  
"Free." Harry admitted while sitting up again. "But there is still something inside of me that doesn't seem right."  
Severus nodded. "Yes that's the part that I'm unsure about. I'm sorry Harry but I won't be able to change that right now. I promise I'll do some research on it okay?" Harry nodded. "Yes that's okay. Thank you so much for helping me."  
Severus just smiled and said that he was welcome.  
Everyone sat down on the seat he had chosen earlier and Harry spoke up.  
"I still can't believe that Dumbledore did all these things and probably many more. I understand why he did it, you explained it quite well but it's still hard to take in."  
Draco nodded. "I know what you mean Harry. When father told me everything I felt horrible and what he did to me is **nothing** compared to what he did to you. Or to Sirius and Remus."  
Harry would have never noticed anything amiss if not for the glare Severus sent towards his son and Sirius and Remus tensing up.  
"What? What did he do to you? Other than the thing about Lucius and Severus?" Harry asked.  
Remus features darkened and Sirius buried his face into Remus chest.  
"Something I'd kill him for would he still be alive." Remus growled and Sirius started sobbing into Remus robes.  
Harry watched in shock Lucius stood up, hurried over to Sirius and Remus, knelt down in front of Sirius and started rubbing his legs, clearly trying to comfort him.  
Harry looked at Draco and Lucius and saw them watching the three with pity in their eyes.  
"What happened?" Harry whispered. But Sirius just started sobbing more.  
"Maybe…" Severus spoke up. "Harry could show Draco his new rooms and Draco could tell Harry about this. I don't think Sirius needs to hear about this again. Neither does Remus for that matter."  
Draco nodded and stood up, waiting for Harry to show him his place.  
Harry took one look at his godfather and knew that Severus was right.  
He stood up and motioned Draco to follow him. He lead him up the second staircase and towards his door.  
"They really changed a lot, didn't they?" Draco asked and Harry turned around and smiled at him. "Yes they really did. Have you been here before?"  
Draco nodded. "Yes when I was about five. I can't remember too much, just that I found it horrible and had nightmares for days."  
Harry chuckled. "Well I hope you won't get nightmares from the house now."  
Draco laughed. "No I don't think so." He winked at Harry who blushed immediately. Had he just winked?  
Harry was unable to form a coherent word. Luckily, Draco seemed to notice.  
He looked around the corridor and then back at Harry. "What's behind these three doors?" he asked.  
"Erhm... I haven't seen them yet but the one in the middle is a bathroom and the other one's are guestrooms."  
"Oh! So Sirius and Remus don't sleep up here?"  
Harry shook his head. "No they have a room on the same floor as the living-room. They said that they wanted me to have my own space."  
"So will I see that space anytime soon?" Draco asked, grinning broadly.  
"Sure." Harry said and felt more insecure than he sounded.  
He turned around and opened the door to his anteroom.  
"Okay this is obviously the anteroom." he explained and Draco laughed softly behind him. "That door leads to me bedroom and the bathroom and this door-" he walked over to the door on the left and opened it for Draco to go through "-is my living-room".  
He watched Draco walk into the room and look around. "Wow. It's really beautiful!" he said and walked towards the media system. "I noticed earlier that you've got electricity installed in the entire house. I tried to convince dad to install it at the Manor but despite being on the light side he still doesn't like anything Muggle and he has wrapped father around his little finger. Not that they would ever admit that." He turned towards Harry and smiled again.  
Were those butterflies? Damn it! He would not start having a crush on Draco of all people!  
To distract himself from his, admittedly, not so unwelcome thoughts he ordered a bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses for both of them and told Draco to sit down.  
"So…" Draco started after sipping at his Whisky. "…how do you really feel about everything?"  
Harry sighed. People were sighing all the time today.  
"I feel betrayed, to be honest. I know you never liked Dumbledore and I now know that you were right about that but he was like a grandfather for me. I trusted him and now I find out that he has done nothing but manipulate me."  
There it was again. The sigh. This time from Draco.  
"I know that anything I say won't make you feel any better or change what has happened but try to think of the fact that there are still people who love you more than anything else and would do anything for you. Like I said I know this doesn't make you feel better but eventually you **will **feel better about this. You won't forget it, but you'll learn to except that it's a part of you now."  
"Wow…didn't know you were that wise Draco!" Harry teased and Draco looked at him in mock-hurt.  
"This thing with Sirius and Remus … it's really big isn't it?" Harry asked silently.  
Draco just nodded. "Yes. It really is."  
Harry took a deep breath and looked at his former enemy.  
"Let's hear it then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Dark dark night storm over me  
Dark night is a holy blur  
Dark dark night stop taunting me  
Dark night and I think of her  
Dark dark night I'm so lonely  
Dark night why leave in me such a mess  
Dark dark night I feel so much  
Dark night filled with nothingness  
Dark dark night please please  
Bring the light**

* * *

AN: Well, ... you've all been waiting for it! I hope I didn't disappoint you :) Please keep reviewing xD

* * *

„Shortly after dad got pregnant Sirius got pregnant as well." Draco dropped his bombshell.  
"WHAT?" Harry shouted. Sirius had been pregnant? What could have happened to the baby?  
"Yes. Father told me that they were so happy when they found out. Everything went well and the baby was born shortly after I was. It was a baby boy as well."  
Draco smiled softly but Harry was aware that this wouldn't continue to be a happy story. Not with Sirius' earlier sobs or the expression on Dracos face.  
"What happened?" Harry asked softly, not really sure if he actually wanted to know.  
"It was about three months after the baby had been born when he was kidnapped."  
"Oh Merlin." Harry whispered. "How? Who did it?"  
Draco shook his head. "They didn't know at that time. Sirius and Remus were living at a small house near the woods during that time. Father told me that it was the full moon. Sirius and Remus were running in the forest and they had left their son in the care of their house elf like they had the two months before. When they came back the next morning they found the elf dead in the kitchen and the Dark Mark above the house.  
Harry felt sadness washing over him. "So Death Eaters took him?" he asked but Draco shook his head.  
"That's what they thought and father and dad tried to find out anything they could. They didn't know that they were friends but they sympathize with their situation. I think they imagined what it would feel like to lose me.  
However they soon found out that it hadn't been Death Eaters. Sirius and Remus followed leads after leads but they were never successful." Draco finished sadly.  
"So they never saw him again?" Harry asked again, still whispering.  
"Yes they did. But not alive." Draco said softly and Harry felt tears building up in his eyes.  
"It was shortly after Halloween during the next year when they got a package. I can't imagine what they felt like. I don't know if someone ever told you but that Halloween eve fell on a full moon as well. It's sort of ironic how everything bad happened on a full moon for them. Father told me that Remus had spent the transformation in the basement because Sirius wasn't comfortable with going outside after what had happened to their son anymore. Apparently Sirius had decided to visit you parents out of a bad feeling and when he reached the house … you know what he found. He went back home in shock and was about to wake up Remus who, by then, was resting in their bedroom. But when he walked into their house he found a huge box on the kitchen table."  
He didn't have to continue. Harry already knew what he was about to hear.  
"In it was the dead body of their son. The killing curse had been used on him." Draco said gently.  
Harry nodded. No wonder that Sirius had been sobbing. Harry would have as well.  
"I hope I'll never have to be able to understand what Sirius felt like but I know that sort of snapped after that. You know the rest. The only person he could blame for anything was Pettigrew so he went after him without waking up. By the time Remus woke up Sirius had already been arrested."  
Harry nodded. He had gotten so many bad news that day that his emotions were somewhat frozen. Then …  
"Didn't Remus say he would kill Dumbledore?" Harry suddenly remembered. "Does that mean …?" his eyes widened more than they ever had.  
Draco just nodded. "After the battle they found out that Dumbledore had kidnapped and killed their son. It turned out that father had found out about it shortly after it had happened but before he could do anything about it Dumbledore caught him and used a memory charm on him."  
"Why did he do it? Do they know?" Harry asked.  
Draco looked unsure. "They only have the note that accompanied the box and they can't be sure if that wasn't another way of manipulating them. It said 'No child should have freaks for parents. As if one of them being a monster would not be enough …'."  
"So he though death would be better than that?" Harry asked in disgust.  
Draco shrugged. "Like I said they are not sure if that even was the reason and it didn't sound like Dumbledore at all. But then again that was probably the whole point."  
Harry looked at them sadly. "I can't believe they never told me. I can't believe Dumbledore did that to them. Manipulating is one thing but kidnapping and killing a child is an entire different thing." he said sadly.  
"They would have told them soon Harry. Dad said that they wanted you to know because they were happy that you were finally a family and that they didn't want this to stand between the three of you. It's just difficult for them to talk about this."  
"Yes I can understand that. What do you think I should do?" Harry asked.  
"I don't think you should confront them about this Harry. If they feel ready to talk to you about this, let them come to you. Meanwhile you can just offer them silent comfort and support and show them how much you love them. This time of the year is always hard for them. My birthday is next Friday and their son's was only two weeks after that."  
Harry nodded, thinking that Draco was completely right. "Thank you Draco. For telling me." Draco beamed at him. "No problem. I mean it wasn't a nice topic but someone had to do it. Better me than Sirius or Remus."  
Harry nodded and grabbed the bottle of whisky. "Would you like another glass?"  
"Yes please." Draco took the newly filled glass from Harry and sat back, looking around the room again.  
"So you're going to stay here I take it?" he asked.  
"Yes. I'm so grateful for this because I was really torn. I've always wanted to be part of a proper family and I love them but I want to have some place for myself as well since I never had that. They just seemed to know what I needed. What about you?"  
"Same as you actually. I'm going to stay at the Manor. I've got my own wing … have had it for the last few years and I like being able to spend time with my parents whenever I want to. Sure I've always had them around but they were under so much stress during the war that it wasn't really what we hopefully will have now."  
Harry nodded in understanding.  
"What are you planning on doing now?" Harry asked, eagerly awaiting possibilities he hadn't heard of yet.  
He watched as Dracos eyes gleamed. "I'm going to open my own version of an apothecary."  
"What do you mean by 'own version'?" Harry asked.  
"Well you know the place in Diagon Alley where students always get their ingredients?" Harry nodded and Draco continued.  
"They only have the absolute basics of ingredients. If you need anything more specific you have to get it shipped from another country. Another thing that always annoyed me is that you always have to go to middle-men or dirty small shops if you want to buy potions."  
"So you want to combine both?" Harry concluded and Draco nodded.  
"Yes I'm planning on having a wide range of ingredients and offer potions from the basic ones to the possibility of ordering the more complex ones."  
"So I guess it's not a coincidence that Severus stopped teaching at Hogwarts?"  
Draco grinned at him. "Why Mr. Potter who would have thought … yes it isn't a coincidence. He's going to brew the potions for me. He said that he wants to be able to stay with dad but that he still wants to do something with potions. I wouldn't have the time to brew them, at least not the complicated ones and that's where we got together."  
"So you're basically going to be the employer of you own father?" Harry asked, grinning and Draco laughed.  
"Yes, I am but don't tell him that or you'd hurt his ego. What about you?"  
"Well everyone always wanted me to be an Auror … many people actually expect me to."  
"But that's not what **you** want. Is it?" Draco inquired.  
"No it really isn't. I've had enough fighting to last me a lifetime. But I don't know **what** I want to do."  
Draco seemed to think about it for a few seconds before he spoke up again.  
"What do you like? Do you have **any** idea in which direction you would like to go?"  
Harry nodded. "I would still like to be able to help people in some way."  
"How about becoming a teacher? You'd be helping children that way." Draco suggested but Harry shook his head.  
"How abooouuut … becoming a healer?" the blonde asked.  
"That's something that would interest me." Harry said but then his face fell.  
"I'm sure that they require the best NEWTS and I know that I won't have them. You heard your father. I was simply average. That won't be enough."  
Draco nodded. "Yes you were but only because your true potential was blocked. I'm sure the Ministry would allow you to retake your NEWTS."  
"Can people do that?" Harry asked.  
"Of course you can. There are people that are being homeschooled and if you have a reason for having to retake them … being Harry Potter won't hurt either although I do know that you don't like using your name."  
Harry was lost in thought. Now that he thought about it … he would love being a healer.  
"How would I have to go about this? Isn't it too late to apply for healer training?"  
Draco shook his head. "No. Theo wants to go into healer training and he told me that you have time to apply until the end of June. It's just the last day of May. If you go to the Ministry first thing tomorrow to sort out the NEWT thing I'm sure you'll able to handle it in time."  
Harry beamed at Draco, happy that he had an idea now. Sure, it had been suggested by someone else but that was just the point. It had been **suggested**. Not basically **ordered**.  
"Thank you Draco. I really feel much better now."  
The Slytherin simply repeated that it was no problem.  
Harry was about to ask another question when he heard a knock on his living-room door.  
"Come in!" he called and turned around to see who it was.  
He was surprised when he saw Lucius and Severus entering the room. They looked around, seemingly as surprised as Draco had been.  
"Father? Dad? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Draco asked while Harry motioned them to sit down."  
"No there's nothing wrong my dragon." Lucius said and Draco blushed furiously.  
"Remus made Sirius go to bed and decided that it would be best to join him. He just asked us to see if you were all right." Severus asked and Harry nodded.  
"Yes. Draco told me everything. It's horrible and shocking but I'll be fine."  
"That's good." Lucius said and smiled at him.  
"Harry I just realized … if you're still unsure about being able to retake the exam you could always ask dad. He knows everything about the Ministry."  
Draco said.  
Lucius smiled at his son and regarded Harry. "What would you like to know?"  
"Erhm … well Draco and I were talking about our futures and I came to the conclusion that I would like to become a healer. The thing is that my marks won't be good enough and Draco suggested that I should retake my NEWTS at the Ministry since there's a reason why my marks won't be very good."  
Lucius nodded. "He's right Harry. You won't have any problem with that. When were you thinking about going to the Ministry?"  
"Tomorrow. The sooner the better."  
Lucius nodded in obvious approval. "I have things to sort out at the Ministry tomorrow. If you'd like we could meet up in the atrium at nine o'clock and I could show you where to go."  
Harry smiled at him thankfully. "I would like that Lucius. I wouldn't even know where to go."  
"We'll do it like that then." Lucius said and looked at his pocket watch.  
"Draco it's already 11pm and I'll have to stand up early tomorrow. Since Harry will have to as well I think it's time for us to go home, don't you?"  
Draco nodded and rose with Severus and Lucius.  
They all walked into Harrys anteroom and when Harry offered to show them out they declined, saying that they would be able to find their way down the stairs on their own.  
Before he followed his parents Draco turned towards Harry once more, hugged him and told him to owl him as soon as anything new had come up.  
When Harry walked into his bathroom in order to get ready he knew that he should still be upset about everything he had learned today but all he could think about was the way Draco had smiled at him before saying goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Look to the future  
Detach from the past  
Let the people go  
Start a new this time**

* * *

Since Harry had told Dobby to wake him up the evening before Harry, for once, had no problem to stand up at the planned time.  
He had showered and gotten dressed by half past seven and left his rooms in order to have some breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he found Remus sitting at the table, reading the Prophet and sipping a cup of tea.  
He looked up from the paper when he heard Harry walk towards him.  
"'Morning cub!" he said and smiled up at him. "'Morning Remy." Harry sat down next to his honorary godfather.  
"How was the rest of your evening?" Remus asked after Dobby had asked Harry what he'd like for breakfast.  
"It was good. At least the second part of it." Harry smiled at him sadly.  
"I'm sorry about what happened."  
Remus nodded. "Thanks cub."  
It was obvious that he Remus wanted to switch topics.

"What's you plan for today?" Harry asked.  
"I will see how everything goes when Sirius wakes up. Hopefully, I'll be able to write a few chapters."  
"So you actually started writing fiction?" Harry asked after thanking Dobby for his food.  
Remus nodded. "Yes it's something I've always wanted to do and since we're much safer now I'll finally have time to relax and do what I enjoy."  
"What about Sirius? Will he go back to his job in the Auror Department?"  
"No he won't. They would have taken him back but he doesn't want to chase bad guys anymore. He was a different person when he joined them."  
Harry nodded, knowing what had changed him.  
"So what is he going to do?"  
Remus laughed. "He's been hired by the Department of Magical Games and Sports."  
"Wow. That's great. What is he going to do there?" Harry asked.  
"Yes it really is. I'm glad that he'll be able to do something that is just … fun …! He is going to coordinate games in the National Quidditch League. He is going to be present at most of the games in Great Britain. He was allowed to choose between the National and International Quidditch League but since he would have had to travel a lot in the International one he chose the National."  
Harry laughed softly. "I can just see him running around like a little child on Christmas day."  
Remus chuckled. "Yes. I went to his first game with him and he couldn't stop bouncing in his seat. It was brilliant."  
He took a last sip of his tea and looked at Harry more closely.

"You said you enjoyed the second part of the 'rest' of the evening? What happened?"  
Harry immediately blushed furiously. "We just talked about things."  
He was glad that he was having this conversation with Remus and not with Sirius. His godfather would have teased him mercilessly. Remus just smiled.  
"What were those things?"  
"We talked about what we want to do now that we've graduated. Did you know that he's going to open up an apothecary and that Severus is going to brew the potions for it?"  
"Yes, Lucius told us about it when he came over for dinner last week. He was really excited that Severus was going to be able to live with him full-time from now on. Of course, he is also very proud of his son. What are your plans?"  
"That's what we talked about as well. I told him that everyone, besides you and hopefully Sirius of course, expects me to become an auror but that I don't want that anymore because I'm tired of fighting Dark Wizards."  
"Of course Sirius will understand that. I just told you that that's the reason he didn't want to join the aurors again. I'm actually glad that you won't work in such a dangerous job. Do you already know what you want to do instead?"  
"Yes. I didn't before I had my talk with Draco but he helped me come up with something I would love to do."  
"What is it?"

Harry looked at his hands shyly before speaking up again. "I would like to become a Healer." he admitted softly.  
Remus seemed to think about it for a few seconds. "Yes. I could see you becoming a healer … not that you actually need my approval of course. Do you know how to go about this?"  
Harry nodded. "Yes. I was afraid that my NEWTS wouldn't be enough because I know they're not going to be good but Draco said that I might be able to retake my exams at the Ministry and when Severus and Lucius joined us later Lucius said that that wouldn't be a problem and that I could join him at the Ministry today. He offered to show me where to go about retaking the exams."  
"That is a very good idea. I don't know much about Healer training or the application for it but what I **do** know is that you need the best marks. I'm sure that you won't have any problems with that now that your blockade has been lifted. When are you meeting up with him?"  
"Today at nine o'clock."  
Remus looked at his watch and then back at Harry. "Well if that's the case you should probably get going. It's already half past eight. Do you know how to get there?"

Harry nodded while standing up. "Yes I'll apparate to the visitors entrance."  
A *pop* later Dobby was standing next to him, holding up Harrys coat.  
"Harry Potter sir, Dobby wishes you the best for your appointment."  
"Thank you Dobby." Harry said, smiling at the elf. He put on his coat and looked back at Remus.  
"Any tips?"  
Remus nodded. "Yes. The way you'll go about this … you will have to have a reason why you would like to retake them. I don't think you should tell them the truth. Nobody would believe you if you told them that the great Albus Dumbledore would use a blockade on their savior. At least not without proof. BUT they will allow you to retake it if you tell them that you didn't have enough time to study for your NEWTS before the final battle and because of stress after the battle. I know that you don't like using your fame but maybe you have the right to do it just this once. It wasn't your fault that you couldn't use your entire skills. It wouldn't be fair if you, once again, lost the chance at something because other people played with your life."  
"I think you're right. I'll use it if I have to."  
With that he said goodbye to Remus and Dobby and left the house.

He walked into the alley next to the house and apparated to an alley next to the visitors entrance to the Ministry. He walked into the telephone box and soon walked into the entrance hall. Seconds later, he was surrounded by reporters.  
"Mr. Potter, how are you?"  
"Mr. Potter, what are you doing at the Ministry?"  
"Mr. Potter, is it true that you and Ginevra Weasley are going to get married this summer?"  
Before Harry could even blink, a tall figure with long blond hairs pushed his way through the crowd.  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, Mr. Potter is not going to be available for any comment today. We would appreciate if you would respect his wish for keeping his business private. Should you not be able to do so I'm sure you'll be able to have a lot more free time in the immediate future."  
The threat had the wished effect and the reporters rushed away quickly.

Harry turned around gratefully. "Thank you so much Lucius!"  
The blonde shook his head. "You're welcome Harry. Shall we go before more vultures find you?"  
Harry nodded and followed Lucius into the elevator. They rode to the second floor and Harry followed Lucius to a door on which a sign said "Office for the Regulation of Educational Certification".  
"Do you want me to join you or do you want to go alone?" Lucius asked.  
"I'm sure you'll have a lot of things to do Lucius. I'll be fine on my own but thank you for showing me where it is."  
"No problem Harry. Good luck." he started to walk away but turned around after a few feet to look back at Harry.  
"Draco asked me to remind you that you're supposed to owl him after you've come back home from this Harry." he smirked at the blush that appeared on Harrys face, turned around and walked beck down the corridor and towards the lift.

Harry turned towards the door, took a deep breath and knocked. A voice told him to enter and he did just that.  
When he walked through the door he saw a young woman sitting behind a desk who looked oddly familiar. "Alicia?"  
She smiled back and nodded. "Harry!" she motioned him to sit down.  
"Wow! I haven't seen you in two years. How are you doing? Why are you here?"  
Harry took the seat and smiled at her. "Yes not since you graduated. I'm fine, thank you. Although I wouldn't have expected to meet you here. I thought you were playing Quidditch for the Hollyhead Harpies."  
Alicia shook his head. "No not anymore. I played until February but, sadly, I was injured during a training session. I was in St. Mungos for nearly four months. It turned out that I would never be able to return to the Harpies."  
"Oh no." Harry knew how much she'd always loved Quidditch. "I'm so sorry Alicia. So that's why you started working here?"  
She nodded. "Yes. To be honest I don't like it that much but it was the only job I could find on such short notice. I don't know if you've hear but I'm dating George and he offered to give me a job at WWW's but I didn't want to mix my job with my relationship. I'm going to try getting into the Department of Magical Games and Sports but it isn't easy to get into it so this one will have to do. But enough about me. What brings you here?"

"I would like to retake my NEWTS, if possible."  
Alicias eyebrows rose. "May I ask why?"  
"Of course. Let's just say that there were circumstances that prevented me from being fully prepared. Is that enough?" Harry asked hopefully.  
Alicia laughed. "I'll make it be enough. What are your plans?"  
"I want to apply for Healer training." he explained.  
"Okay. I can see why you would want to retake them for that. I hope you'll not take this the wrong way, but you're sure that you'll be able to get the acquired marks?"  
"I hope so. I not, I'll at least be able to improve them."  
Alicia nodded and took a folder out of the drawer of her desk.  
She looked through it for a while before looking back at Harry.  
"You will have to apply by the end of this month. Today is the 1st which gives you twenty-nine days. I would advise you to be at least a week early in case something goes wrong. Would you be okay with a two week long period for your studies?"  
"Yes that would be okay."  
"That's good. You'll have this week and the following and in the third week you'll take your exams. That means that your first exam will be on the 15th. If you asked me, I would advise you to simply retake the subjects you are going to need."  
"Which ones will that be?" Harry asked.

"Potions, Herbology, Transfigurations and Charms and then a fifth subject of your choice."  
Harry nodded. "I've had all those. Do you know if it matters which subject I chose for the fifth subject?"  
"Yes. It depends on the area of expertise you will choose. I'm afraid that I don't know the specifics but I know that Care of Magical Creatures is used for a specialization in Creatures such as Veela. Ancient Runes is used for a specialization in exotic diseases, don't ask me why, and DADA is used for a specialization in curses. There are other areas of expertise but they don't need a specific fifth subject."  
"That's okay, thank you. I'll take DADA then. I'm not sure if I would take that specialization but the other two don't interest me."  
Alicia nodded while scribbling things onto a sheet of paper.  
"Alright. That will be five subjects for five days, perfect. You will have your written exam in the morning and your practical exam in the afternoon. They are always doing it this way because they think that people have to be more concentrated for the written exams. I know that Professor Tofty is very fond of you so I'm sure that he won't mind which exams you take on which day so if you have any wishes you can tell me and I'll see what I can do for you."  
Harry thought about it for a few second before making a decision.  
"I think it would be best if I could have more time for Potions than for the others. And I would need less time for DADA than for the others."  
Alicia nodded. "I'll try to put Potions on the Friday and DADA on the Monday then." She handed him a piece of paper.  
"Just sign this so that they know that we agreed on the things I'm actually telling them we did. I will try to see this through as quickly as possible and send you the times by owl. You are definitely going to sit the exams though."  
She took the paper back from Harry and put it away.

"Do you have any more questions?"  
"Yes. Do you know how I'd have to go about applying? I don't know whom else I could ask."  
"There is a brochure for it." she took one out of the drawer and handed it to him. "It should tell you everything you need. If not you can always contact St. Mungos or talk to someone that had gone through the application. I know of someone who took his NEWTS here and wants to go into healer training as well, you should know him. Theo Nott?"  
Harry looked up from the brochure at that. "Yes. A friend of mine told me about that just yesterday but I had completely forgotten. I think I will ask him if I have any problems. Thank you so much for your help Alicia. This went easier than I thought it would."

She ushered his back towards the door and soon enough he walked back outside through the visitor entrance.  
He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was only ten o'clock.  
He didn't want to go home yet but knew that he didn't want to stay in the wizarding part of London either so he decided on muggle London.  
He eventually ended up in Covent Garden. He walked around and looked at the shops for a while. After a while he sat down in a teahouse and simply watched the people while thinking about the last days. He wondered if he would have befriended Ron and Hermione if Dumbledore had not influenced him. He was convinced, that he wouldn't have dated Ginny. Now, he was more relieved than ever that he had not slept with her. In fact they had not gone further than heavy snogging. Ginny had tried to go further on various occasions but something in Harry had always stopped him from doing that. Maybe his subconsciousness had known that he didn't really want to be with her?  
His thoughts then went to Draco. Would they have become friends? They had gotten along well the evening before. _If I would only stop blushing so much around him. _He thought. _Or if anyone even mentions his name._ Merlin. Now he was blushing while **thinking** about him. He was lost in thought until loud laughter from the table next to his snapped him out of it. He once again looked at his watch. It was nearly noon. He paid the bill and walked out of the teahouse. When he passed a Chinese restaurant he decided to get some takeaway. He ordered enough for five people, walked into the next side-street and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"Hello?" he called out as he entered the house. "Anyone at home?"  
A *pop* later Dobby stood next to him. "Sir is being home! Is sir needing Dobbys help?"  
Harry handed him the boxes with food and took off his cloak. "Are my godfathers at home Dobby?"  
The elf nodded. "Mister Lupin is being in his study writing and Mister Black just came back from a meeting about thirty minutes ago. He is being in the shower." he looked at the boxes in his hands. "Is sir not liking Dobbys food?" he asked with big eyes.  
"Of course not Dobby, I **love** your food. I just wanted you to have some time off. I brought lunch for everyone. You and Winky as well."  
He saw Dobbys eyes water. "Harry Potter sir is the greatest wizard Dobby has ever seen! Would Harry Potter sir like Dobby to set the table for sir and the misters?"  
Harry nodded and Dobby hurried into the kitchen.  
Before Harry could follow him he heard a chuckle from the stairs next to him and saw Sirius grinning at him.  
"Why are you the greatest wizard today cub?" he asked and stepped forward to give Harry a hug.  
"I just got us some Chinese food and brought some for the elves as well. He's quite happy about it."  
"Uuuh Chinese? I love Chinese food!" Sirius exclaimed and Harry was happy to see him smiling again. "What's the occasion? Or is there none?"  
"Actually there is something to celebrate, but that's not the reason for buying the food. Do you want to eat now?"  
Sirius nodded and pushed his laughing godson towards the kitchen.  
They saw that the elves had already put the food in various bowls and onto the table.  
"I hope you and Winky took some as well." Harry told Dobby in a mock-stern voice and the elf nodded.  
Sirius told Winky to tell Remus that dinner was ready and to enjoy lunch in the elf quarters after that.

They sat down at the table and were soon joined by Remus.  
They each put various dishes on their plate and started eating.  
"So how did it go cub?" Sirius asked after swallowing some chicken. "Remy told me where you went and what you told him this morning. He is right. I'll be proud of you no matter what you do. You don't have to be an auror for that."  
Harry smiled at his godfather, glad that he had confirmed what Remus had already told him.  
"It went great. I knew the woman who coordinated the NEWTS because she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She said that it would be no problem."  
"Did you make plans already?" Remus asked.  
"Yes she said that it would be best if I'd just retake the exams I will actually need for the training. I'm going to take Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and DADA. The last is my own choice since the fifth subject normally depends on the specialization."  
"That's great cub!" Sirius exclaimed and Remus nodded.  
"Do you know when you will have to take them yet?" Remus asked.  
"Yes in two weeks. I will have them Monday to Friday, the written exam in the morning and the practical in the afternoon but Alicia said that she would owl me with the details as soon as possible."  
Remus nodded. "Do you need any help with anything?"  
Harry shrugged. "I'm sure that I'll need some help with Potions other than that, … maybe Herbology but we'll see how far I get with this new intelligence of mine." he chuckled but Remus frowned. "You don't sound convinced Harry.  
Severus told me that there was quite a big block. That means that he blocked quite a lot. I'm sure you will do well on your exams without any help. Not that we won't help you."  
"Yes…" Sirius threw in "… I'm sure Draco would just **love** to private lessons in … eh … Potions." he snickered when Remus hit him lightly on the back of his head.  
Harry, surpriiise, blushed furiously. Sometimes, he **hated** his godfather.

After lunch Sirius had to return to the Ministry and Remus want back to write again. Harry walked up the stairs and into his and sat down on the sofa with a quill and a sheet of parchment.  
He thought for a few seconds before he started to write.

_Dear Draco,  
is per your request I'm writing you after my meeting at the Ministry.  
Everything went better than expected.  
Remus advised me not to mention Dumbledore since he thought that nobody would believe me and I think he was right.  
I was surprised when Alicia Spinnet was the person I had to talk to.  
You might remember her. She was on the Gryffindor team.  
We agreed on five subjects I would retake and on a date for it.  
I will be taking my exams from the 15__th__ to the 19__th__ of June and here is where you come in. Would you terribly mind helping me with Potions?  
Remus keeps saying that I wouldn't have problems with my studies since he thinks that my intelligence must have hat quite the boost.  
Wow! It wasn't supposed to sound that arrogant. I swear!  
So will you help me?  
But enough about me. How are things going for you? Have you already started working on your shop? I know that we only came back yesterday but I also know that Malfoys never rest. No rest for the wicked! Right?  
I think I should start looking at my books now, I only have two weeks to catch up on everything.  
Yours, Harry_

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon when Harry heard a noise from the window. He opened it to find a falcon holding out a leg. Harry took off the letter and the falcon flew away before Harry could do anything else.  
He opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,  
I'm glad that you didn't forget your promise and all I can say is that I knew it would work out well!  
You don't even have to ask if I would help you. Of course I will!  
I already started working on the apothecary and I'm quite busy with it which is why we will have to fix some dates so that I'll be able to make my schedule around it.  
No! Don't say anything Harry, I __**want**__ to help you!  
I met Theo today and he told me that you had to have NEWTS in five subjects and that Potions, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration were among them. I'm quite sure that you chose DADA as your fifth but even a Malfoy can be wrong from time to time.  
[No, this is Draco Malfoy!]  
I think that you won't need that much study time for DADA so why don't we meet up on Tuesdays and Thursdays at about 1pm at your place? We can always see if we need to add time on the weekends.  
Send back an owl to tell me if these times are okay for you and you will see me at 1pm tomorrow.  
Yours, Draco  
_


End file.
